<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stargazing by CalebsKingdom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833788">Stargazing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalebsKingdom/pseuds/CalebsKingdom'>CalebsKingdom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Satoshi's Grandest Journeys (Older Satoshi Au) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon Journeys: The Series - Fandom, Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Gen, Short &amp; Sweet, Stargazing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:54:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalebsKingdom/pseuds/CalebsKingdom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Pokémon and his trainer view the stars.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Satoshi | Ash Ketchum &amp; Satoshi no Gangar | Ash Ketchum's Gengar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Satoshi's Grandest Journeys (Older Satoshi Au) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stargazing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I love Satoshi and Gengar okay</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, Gangar, do you know anything about constellations?”</p><p>The question seemed to have caught the spirit Pokémon off guard, a curious “<em> Gan? </em>” being his response as he looks to his new trainer. A deep chuckle leaves the young adult, brown hues glued to the sky even as he offers a hand to him. Gangar doesn’t hesitate to shuffle towards his trainer and take the outstretched hand, allowing himself to be pulled to him.</p><p>“Look up,” The teen stated, glancing at his Pokémon from the corner of his eyes, and lifting a hand to the sky once he does, “That one right there is Kingler. And there's Milokaross. And Kentauros!”</p><p>“<em> Gan? Gan gero gar? </em>”</p><p>The human laughs, looking at him with an amused little grin.</p><p>“Are you asking if there’s a Gangar one?” The affirmative cry only makes him chuckle and he looks upwards. “I’m afraid not,” he starts, patting Gangar’s back, “they’re missing out on a really cool constellation.”</p><p>“<em> Gan geh! Gang gar! </em>”</p><p>A loud bark of laughter leaves the trainer, head thumping against the roof of the building as he listened to his Pokémon ramble in a language he couldn’t quite understand. Next to him, if one looked close, there was joy shining in Gangar’s eyes as someone listened to him for once.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>